chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Tsutomu Komano
Tsutomu Komano '(駒野 勉, ''Komano Tsutomu), also called 'Tsukue-kun '(or "Desktomu"), is member of the karuta club that Chihaya and Taichi created. At the time of his introduction, he had the second highest test scores, ranking right below Taichi. Appearance Tsutomu has black hair and is shorter than an average boy his age. He always wears his rectangular glasses and has never been seen with them taken off. Personality Tsutomu is very quiet and anti-social. He enjoys studying, but hates school. Tsutomu is often tied to his desk, which is the reason why people call him "Tsukue-kun" (tsukue means "desk"). He feels that nothing is worth doing unless it makes you smarter. Later on he uses his skills in studying to gather information about his team's opponents and develop strategies against them. He also shows empathy towards the first-year players, especially Tsukuba. Relationships Taichi Mashima At first, Tsutomu resents Taichi for being the school's top student without really trying, while Tsutomu has to study hard and he's still in 2nd place. Taichi convinced Tsutomu to join the karuta club. As a friend he was concerned for Taichi when he was not the top student in school anymore. Yusei Nishida Nishida and Komano first met at the Mizusawa Karuta Club. Though they don't consider themselves as rivals, they go against each other sometimes. They think of themselves as starting members of the karuta team, and Tsutomu provides Nishida the all the information about his opponent he needs to win. They used to call each other by their nicknames, which they didn't like at first. Kanade Oe She and Desktomu went against each other for the class C individual tournament in Omi Jingu. She won, but both of them were promoted to Class C. Later on it is revealed that he is in love with her. He makes and indirect declaration of his affections to her in Chapter 142, and a direct confession of love in Chapter 173. She told him his words were long overdue. History He used to be taken advantage of by his classmates and letting them copy his work. Synopsis He is the second smartest student among all first years in Mizusawa High School after Taichi Mashima. So, Chihaya went to bribe and persuade him to join her club. But, he doesn't want to and would rather study. Chihaya drags him while he was holding onto a desk to her clubroom and tries to make him watch a karuta match with Taichi. Tsutomu challenges them to memorize the one hundred poems and flip them over in fifteen minutes. After the match is over, he goes back to the classroom with the desk. Taichi chases after him trying to persuade him to join. He tells him that after he wins a karuta match, it makes him happy. Taichi convinced him to join Mizusawa High School Karuta Club. Official Matches Record Karuta Style Tsutomu is a member of Suihoku Karuta society, therefore, he play more of a defensive style karuta. He likes to observe his opponents to collect data and tries to use the data to his advantage. Techniques & Talents '''Counter Data Analysis Using the data he collected from his opponent, he would then analyze and think a way to counter his opponent's play. Tsutomu's counter and analyzing skill is not as good as Taichi's but it's proved to give his opponent a hard time.' ' Quotes * (To Taichi and Chihaya) - "If your memorization skills are so good, you should be able to play with the cards flipped over!" (on being asked to join the karuta club) * (on Makoto Yamai) - "This guy acts sort of feminine, but he plays like a man!" Trivia *Tsutomu is left handed. *He is in Class B in the manga. Chapter 91 showed him as one of the Class C winners of the singles division of the National Tournament. By Chapter 95, Yusei Nishida is calling him "Newborn Class B-kun", while Komano himself is expressing a desire to reach Class A. *He likes Kana, as he mentioned in Chapter 120.Chapter 120 Page 18 He hints at this to her in Chapter 142. * His position in the Mizusawa Karuta Club is secretary. * His family runs a drugstore.Chapter 142 Page 25 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Karuta Player Category:Main Character Category:Student Category:Suihoku Karuta Society Category:Mizusawa High School Category:Mizusawa Karuta Club Category:Protagonists Category:Allies